Fatidico día
by Susset
Summary: Lu-chan, los vimos nuevamente, tal y como los recordamos… evitamos que dieran sus vidas… ¿pero a qué precio?... Lu-chan… ese día me dejaste sola… en un tiempo que no es el mío, con un Gajeel que tiene una Levy… Lu-chan ¿Por qué?... Porque no me permitiste ayudarte…


_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

**_Advertencia: _**_Estaba deprimida, incapaz de escribir algo cursi, asi que escribi esto, contiene muerte de personajes entre otras cosas ademas de spoiler ._

* * *

**_-Fatídico día-_**

**_Capitulo único (¿?)_**

**_. . . . ._**

_En cierta ciudad, existe cierto gremio, un gremio del que nacieron varias leyendas y del que continuaran naciendo en el futuro, su nombre es… Fairy Tail. _

**_. . . . ._**

Todos lloraban, frente a una par de tumbas, tumbas de dos personas muy queridas para varios, dos personas apreciadas por la mayoría de los presentes, dos personas que todos en el reino recordaran. Pero entre todos los presentes destacaban dos personas, cada una parada frente a una tumba, a cada segundo que pasaba apretaban mas los puños, comenzando a lastimarse, conteniendo el llanto y manteniendo en sus rostros una falsa sonrisa, querían despedir a la persona que amaban con una sonrisa.

Estaban paradas frente a las tumbas de unas leyendas que serán recordadas en todo el reino, Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox. Sus aventuras, junto a sus amigos, en el gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore, serán relatos que se pasaran de generación en generación, pero la historia que mas sobresaldrá de ese par, es como dieron la vida para proteger a sus amigos, compañeros y tal vez sin desearlo o pensarlo, proteger a la humanidad.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de parte de todos, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooht, Quatro puppy y Mermeidan Hale acompañaban a Fairy Tail. Todos ellos vieron sus valerosas hazañas y muy a su pesar, no fueron de gran ayuda en la pelea contra dragones y demonios.

Gray se había acercado a su amiga tomando su hombro **-Lucy el no querría verte así- **no soportaba mas verla como lo hacía, veía como sus manos derramaban algo de sangre por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños, sus espasmos eran cada vez más notorios y la lluvia no ayudaba para calmarlos y su sonrisa… esa sonrisa era lo que más le molestaba y hacía que tuviera ganas de golpearla para ver si así lloraba ¡No era bueno que se contuviera de esa forma!

No vio respuesta de su parte, solo noto que los espasmos eran cada vez más notorios, iba a insistir pero Erza negó con la cabeza, las horas pasaban y poco a poco los presentes se fueron retirando, algunos a llorar las demás perdidas, otros simplemente regresaban a sus respectivos gremios. Solo los más cercanos a ese par se quedaron. Lucy y Levy seguían en el mismo lugar, no se habían movido, no habían hablado, simplemente estaban ahí, como estatuas, sonriendo y conteniendo su llanto, recordando.

_Habían logrado salir del castillo para agruparse con sus compañeros, tenían que contarles lo que sabían, debían prepararse, debían evacuar a los civiles, debían evitar que la historia que les contaron se repitiera._

_Pero ya no les quedaban energías y debían seguir huyendo de los pocos guardias que los seguían. Todo paso demasiado rápido. Los dragones ahí, peleando, esperando la intervención de los humanos para dar inicio al festival._

_Los magos más débiles empezaron a evacuar a los civiles a lugares seguros, los demás se habían quedado para pelear, al frente de la batalla estaban ellos, los magos con el mayor poder destructivo. Erza Escarlet "Titania", Natsu Dragneel "Salamander", Gajeel Redfox "Gazille", Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbaster, Lucy Heartfilia, seguidos por los miembros de Fairy Tail y Sabertooht._

_Entonces el ataque empezó, a penas y podían contenerlos, pero daban su mayor esfuerzo, apoyándose y evitando así que el número de muertes creciera. En el centro de la batalla estaban los que en un principio estaban al frente de todos. Protegían a Wendy, ya que ella estaba usando su magia de apoyo con ellos y era incapaz de defenderse correctamente._

_Se vieron forzados a separarse en parejas por un ataque de varios enemigos, Natsu se quedo con Lucy para poder cuidarla, Gajeel y Wendy estaban combatiendo contra varios dragones mientras Erza y Gray daban apoyo a Lamia Scale._

_Entonces empezó la desgracia. Gajeel mando a volar a Wendy con una patada evitando que le dieran con un ataque más poderoso. Natsu le pidió a un Happy recién llegado que sacara a Lucy de ese lugar. Estaban espalda con espalda, rodeados por miles de dragones y con una simple mirada se entendieron, acabarían con ellos por el bien de sus amigos._

_Sus ataques estaban sincronizados, aturdiendo a muchos, matando a otros pocos, poco a poco se quedaban sin energía pero eso no importaba, ya casi los terminaban. Quedando finalmente solo uno, el más poderoso de todos los dragones, el que conocían como "Rey Dragón"._

_Los magos más osados se acercaron a ver la pelea, los temerosos se escondían detrás de lo que encontraran esperando a que todo terminara perdiéndose la pelea más sorprendente que pudieran imaginarse. Lucy lloraba junto a Levy mientras miraban como el par que les gustaba estaban dando todo de sí mismos. Entonces un rugido por parte de los tres, colisionando y causando una gran explosión, todos se escondieron esperando a que el humo y polvo se dispersara._

Recordar aquel día no les ayudaba a controlarse, recordar lo que vieron cuando el humo se había esfumado.

_Los tres estaban en el suelo, nadie hacia un movimiento esperando a que esos idiotas ruidosos se pararan, quejándose, diciendo cualquier tontería o tal vez se pusieran a pelear, pero no pasaba nada, las lágrimas empezaban a caer, los sollozos se escuchaban. Pero ellas no lo podían creer, era imposible que las dejaran solas, Lucy y Levy se acercaron a sus cuerpos ahora inertes, cayendo al costado de Natsu y Gajeel respectivamente, les daban leves golpes en el rostro esperando que despertaran pero nada pasaba, entonces la risita tonta que tenían mientras les pedían que dejaran esa broma pesada se convirtió en sollozos. Sus equipos se habían acercado a ellas para darles su apoyo._

Como aquel día, sus equipos estaban para apoyarlas, Erza, Gray y Happy acompañaban a Lucy, Wendy, lamentablemente falleció ese fatídico día, Levy era acompañada por Lily, Jet y Droy dieron su vida para protegerla, Happy era el único que no había dejado de llorar, los demás simplemente ya no podían hacerlo o se contenían.

**_. . . . ._**

_Nunca olvidare el tercer día de los juegos mágicos, ver a Erza conquistando el pandemónium es algo que nunca olvidare._

_En ese entonces solo nos quedaban tres días, tres días para que llegara ese fatídico día._

_El 7 de julio ¿Lo recuerdas Lu-chan? _

_Ese día él murió… y no solo él… también él… él, que me gustaba… ya no soporto mas… _

**_. . . . ._**

El tiempo sigue su curso, los días se hacen semanas, las semanas meses y los meses terminan siendo años. La perdida que sufrió el gremio la fueron sobrellevando, Lissana ya no lloraba por todos los rincones, Erza y Gray salían a misiones y los Exceed volvían a ser los mismos de antes.

Pero el tiempo parecía no pasar para ellas, eran las únicas que iban al gremio solo para tomar una misión y no regresar en meses, solo a ellas se les podía ver un rostro demacrado, porque eran las únicas que aun no superaban su partida, probablemente eran masoquistas ya que todos los días las encontraban en las tumbas de los que un día fueron sus amigos, pasaban horas ahí para después regresar al departamento que compartían, ya que Levy dejo Fairy Hills pues no soportaba que sus amigas fueran a consolarla, y termino mudándose con Lucy.

Parecían las típicas mujeres solteronas, algo locas y con muchos gatos, sin mencionar que no se cuidaban como antes. Happy, Lily y Charle vivían con ellas, pero a cada día que pasaba era más difícil, Lucy se desvelaba para ver si alguien entraba por su ventana y Levy le hacía compañía mientras volvía a leer el mismo libro nuevamente, el único recuerdo de él.

Los únicos días que podían verlas como las recordaban eran los días de los juegos mágicos, y era en esos días donde podían ver que tanto habían avanzado como magas, siempre asistían formando parte del equipo. Si era necesario le insistían al nuevo maestro, Laxus, participar, querían defender su puesto como el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, nunca olvidarían que fue por la victoria de ellos que Fairy Tail obtuvo el primer lugar.

Ellas no fueron las únicas en cambiar en los cinco años que habían pasado, Gray formo una familia junto a Juvia, Erza y Jellal hacían muchas misiones juntos, Mirajeane paso a ser la esposa del nuevo maestro, el gremio había vuelto a ser lo que antes era, solo que menos ruidoso, tenían miembros nuevos.

Pero ese era mundo que ellas no conocían, la felicidad de estar en Fairy Tail se había esfumado, Levy estaba sola, su equipo la protegió con su vida al igual que Gajeel, Lucy no podía ir, se sentía culpable, de ser más poderosa habría ayudado en algo, Happy no la hubiera sacado de la pelea y habría apoyado a su amigo ayudándolo a volar, no podía ir al gremio y ver a Gray sin discutir, notar la ausencia de Erza, ellas estaban muertas en vida.

Porque cuando ellos se fueron, algo en ellas se esfumo, la razón para sonreír, las personas que ellas querían, ya no estaban e ir al gremio y ver como todos estaban felices con su pareja, ver las familias que se habían creado era algo muy doloroso, era mejor que se enfocaran en mejorar, todos los días, día tras día, ellas entrenaban, mejorando, para que el día que esas criaturas regresen por el festival, ellas estén preparadas y por las tardes, después de sus entrenamientos, iban a sus tumbas, hablaban con ellos esperando ser escuchadas, pero nunca derramaron una lagrima frente a esas tumbas, siempre sonreían, era por las noches cuando se desahogaban, solo ellas habían visto las lagrimas de la otra, escuchando los sollozos, quejándose del porque se fueron y al final siempre gritaban lo mucho que los amaban.

**_. . . . ._**

_El siguiente año en los juegos mágicos, todos se sorprendieron por nuestro poder ¿Lo recuerdas Lu-chan? _

_Si tan solo supieran que aprendimos magia antigua._

_Ese año, descubrimos algo que nos había dado una esperanza, un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo._

_Un hechizo que requiere mucho poder magico, Lu-chan recuerdas que tardamos siete años en conseguirlo._

_Pero los vimos nuevamente, tal y como los recordamos… evitamos que dieran sus vidas… ¿pero a qué precio?... Lu-chan… ese día me dejaste sola… en un tiempo que no es el mío, con un Gajeel que tiene una Levy… Lu-chan ¿Por qué?... Porque no me permitiste ayudarte… para morir o vivir contigo…_

* * *

Por si no entendieron el final (normalmente no me explico bien xD)

Lucy y Levy viajaron al pasado, como la Lucy del futuro que vimos en el manga... pues asi xD pero estas Lucy y Levy que viajaron son las del tiempo o mundo paralelo donde ahi una Lucy del futuro . algo asi xD

En fin, Lucy dio su vida en la pelea con los dragones . pero Gajeel y Natsu vivieron TwT asi que espero esto resuelva sus posibles dudas :3

* * *

Bien, solo espero que esto no pase realmente o pondre precio a la cabeza de hiro xD en fin, yo llore al escribir esto TT_TT me dolio en el alma matar a Natsu a Gajeel a Wendy ;A; incluso a Lucy TT-TT

Pero T-T queria escribir algo para dejar ir mi depresion, espero les gustara uwu no soy buena escribiendo cosas asi DD:!

Si se preguntan por el "Capitulo unico (¿?)" no se~ tal vez y solo tal vez lo continuo e.e pero de donde sacare mas historia?pues~ seria sobre natsu y lucy junto a gajeel y levy, y como la levy del futuro los vigila y se lamenta su perdida T-T

Pero es solo un tal vez que no me convence del todo xDD

_Review (?)_


End file.
